


Sweet dreams

by annella



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Tseng’s exhausted from a mission, but agrees to let Rufus take care of him.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short fluffy one-shot. :)

The mission had been a success. Tseng and his team had managed to infiltrate the arms dealers hiding out in the Sector 4 undercity, found out all the contacts, traced them to the source, and taken them out. It had been the work of months—months of overtime, of late nights, and more coffee than was healthy for anyone—and Tseng could finally relax.

Rufus greeted him at the door to his presidential suite, took one look at him, and let him in without another word. Tseng barely had the presence of mind to kick his shoes off and let Rufus take his coat from him. He didn’t even have the energy to make a comment about Rufus hanging it up for once instead of leaving it for his housekeeping staff.

"I haven't seen you for _days,"_ Rufus scolded him gently, but there was no anger in his words, only concern. Tseng didn't reply, just stepped into Rufus' embrace and leaned his head against his chest. He felt a little overwhelmed, almost like he might cry as if he was a toddler up past his bedtime. 

"C'mon," Rufus said gently, leading Tseng to the bathroom. He left him alone for a moment to relieve himself then was back with a stack of fresh warm towels. Tseng was half asleep when Rufus gently led him into the shower, holding him close as the water beat down on them. 

"You're covered in bruises," Rufus commented. "Do I want to know?" 

Tseng shook his head, hoping Rufus wouldn't notice the ones that bore the distinct marks of materia-cured wounds. He'd been a lot worse off earlier that day, and now he just ached. He sighed as Rufus soaped him up, washing him all over, even down between his legs. Tseng twitched a little when he felt soapy fingers rub down between his ass cheeks, and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan, his cock filling up a little despite his exhaustion. 

"You in the mood?" Rufus asked, kissing Tseng's shoulder. 

Tseng laughed. "Even if I was, I'm too tired to do anything about it."

"Hmm." Rufus kept stroking him, sliding a hand up and down his cock briefly. Tseng twitched again, warmth pooling in his groin, but the lethargy gripping his entire body was too much. 

He allowed Rufus to dry him before dragging himself into the bedroom. Rufus sat him down on the side of the bed and unpinned his hair from the bun atop his head, carefully brushing and braiding it for sleep, and Tseng leaned against him, his eyes already mostly closed. He was warm and comfortable, and only too happy to lie face down on the bed, his face buried in his arms on top of the pillow as Rufus moved around behind him.

He felt a tentative touch on his ass, an open palm stroking him lightly. “Rufus,” he mumbled, “I said I’m too tired to do anything.”

“You don’t even have to move,” Rufus replied, the bed shifting as he settled between Tseng’s thighs and placed a soft kiss on his ass. “I want to do this for you.”

Tseng considered. He wouldn’t have to do anything except lie there, and Rufus was _very_ good with his tongue. He didn’t do this for Tseng very often, and Tseng wasn’t about to turn him down because of a little bit of tiredness. He nodded and spread his legs further, getting himself comfortable with his arms folded under his head.

Warm hands parted the cheeks of his ass, strong thumbs sliding up his crack. He let out a muffled sigh into the pillow as Rufus breathed softly against his sensitive skin, tickling him a little. He didn’t delay too long, and Tseng’s hips shifted when he felt the tip of Rufus’ tongue slide all the way up from his balls to the base of his spine.

His cock was slowly coming back to life, filling up and twitching against the sheets. He huffed out another sigh, this one tinged with a slight moan, pressing his hips down as Rufus’ tongue came back down and lightly circled his hole, swirling around the tight curl of muscle. It had taken a lot of convincing for Tseng to let Rufus do this the first time, and he didn’t regret it: Rufus seemed to love having his face buried in Tseng’s ass, and Tseng always enjoyed the orgasms it gave him. They were deeper, more intense, and he could already feel heat spreading throughout his limbs as Rufus pressed harder, his hot breath and hotter tongue driving Tseng slowly mad.

He was so warm, so comfortable. His cock was completely hard now, and his hips moved in little jerks, thrusting down to get some friction as Rufus pressed just the tip of his tongue inside before retreating and circling his hole again.

Waves of heat washed over Tseng’s body, making his fingers tingle and his toes curl. He closed his eyes to bask in the sensations, quiet moans escaping him as he jerked his hips, pressing back into Rufus’ mouth and down into the mattress. He was so relaxed, so _sleepy_ …

  
  
Tseng woke up lying face down on the bed, his arms folded under the pillow, his cheek mashed against the soft cotton of Rufus’ fine bed linens. He cringed away from the damp spot on the pillow where he’d apparently been drooling all night, and rolled over to see Rufus already awake, just as naked as Tseng was, reading a book.

Rufus pushed his glasses up his nose and put his book aside, turning to look at Tseng. “Oh, you’re awake,” he said.

“Mmm.” Tseng stretched like a cat, his arms all the way above his head as he dug his heels into the mattress. He didn’t think he’d ever slept so well in his life. “Good morning,” he murmured, and curled into Rufus’ body, slinging an arm and a leg over him and nuzzling his shoulder.

Rufus peered at him, his eyes slightly larger through the lenses of his glasses. “Do you remember much from last night? You were pretty out of it.”

Tseng considered. He was still a little sore from the mission, but feeling considerably better than he had twelve hours ago. “I got home. You put me in the shower. Then you braided my hair and put me to bed.” He frowned, feeling like he was missing something. “Did you—did we—”

Rufus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose where his glasses dug in. “Tseng,” he said in a level tone, “you fell asleep with my tongue in your ass.”

Tseng froze. Come to think of it, he did vaguely remember Rufus getting him all comfortable and the warm touch of a hand on his ass, but after that it was all very hazy. “I’m sorry?” he tried. “I _did_ warn you I was very tired.”

Rufus sighed. “It’s fine. I was just really enjoying myself. But one moment you were moaning my name, and the next you were snoring into the pillow.”

Tseng considered Rufus’ pouting face. He looked quite offended by Tseng’s involuntary and ill-timed sleep. “I’m not due back in the office until tomorrow,” he said carefully, sliding his hand down Rufus’ stomach until it was resting just above his cock. He shuffled closer, pressing the line of his body against Rufus’, warmth starting to stir in his groin as Rufus carefully removed his glasses, putting them on the bedside table and rolling to face Tseng.

“I suppose I might be convinced to forgive you,” he said, sounding unimpressed, and Tseng couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for more Turks: sherribon


End file.
